Too Late
by Akemi M.R
Summary: Sakura hanya mengharapkan Sasori mau menikahinya dengan berbagai cara. Setelah tujuannya tercapai bukannya merasa bahagia namun rasa bersalah kian menggelayuti perasaannya. Sakura mengakui kebohongannya dan Sasori tak menerimanya. Segalanya berangsur-angsur memburuk. Rumah tangganya terancam hancur. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/ for Event Family:Fall and Feel [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, Akemi Lovers! (bejeked XD)

Balik lagi bersama Akemi disini lengkap dengan fic abal nan gaje terbaru Akemi. Fic berjudul 'Too Late' dengan mengambil tema 'Achilless Heel' ini didedikasikan khusus untuk event Family: Fall angd Feel SasoSaku sekaligus menjadi fic dengan pair SasoriSakura pertama saya. Jadi, Maaf jika mengecewakan.

.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Summary: Sakura hanya mengharapkan Sasori mau menikahinya dengan berbagai cara. Setelah tujuannya tercapai bukannya merasa bahagia namun rasa bersalah kian menggelayuti perasaannya. Sakura mengakui kebohongannya dan Sasori tak menerimanya. Segalanya berangsur-angsur memburuk. Rumah tangganya terancam hancur. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Semua kisah pasti punya akhir dan kita pasti ingin akhir kisah kita bahagia meski yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tapi setidaknya kita mengharapkannya,kan?

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki harapan walau terkadang, harapan itu tak sempat terwujud. Tapi, karna harapan itulah yang memotivasi kita untuk terus menjalani hidup.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Title: Too Late**

**Main Pair: Sasori A. x Sakura H.**

**Genre: Family & Drama**

**Xxxxxxx**

**Sakura POV**

Kata orang cinta itu indah, cinta itu manis, cinta itu menyenangkan, cinta itu buta.

Well, aku setuju dengan poin terakhir.

Cinta itu buta.

Cinta itu buta karna aku tau dia menyakitiku tapi aku tak pernah bisa melawannya.

Cinta itu buta karna aku melihatnya menghianatiku tapi aku pura-pura tak menyadarinya.

Cinta itu buta,kan?

Cinta juga seperti pasir.

Saat kita menggenggamnya terlalu erat, maka cintapun akan perlahan terkikis.

Mungkin karna aku menggenggamnya terlalu erat, hingga perasaannya untukku semakin mengikis dan perlahan habis tak tersisa.

Xxxx

Hari ini Suna terasa lebih terik dari biasanya, mungkin karna beberapa hari mendekati musim panas. saat itu, aku dan Ino, sahabat baikku sekaligus istri Gaara selaku pemimpin Suna berjalan santai setelah belanja untuk kebutuhan sehri-hari.

**DEG**

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak saat ku menelusuri satu per satu pedagang yang menjajakan barang dagangannya di pinggir jalan, tak sengaja mataku menatap sosok yang sangat familiar. Sosok pria dengan rambut merah bata dan tatapan sayu menggoda. Pria itu sedang membeli sebuket bungan dan digelayuti dengan manja oleh seorang wanita cantik berpakaian terbuka.

'Sasori_-kun_?'

Mataku memanas dan pasokan udara disekitarku entah kenapa kian menipis. Dengan bodohnya, aku hanya diam disana dan terus menatap pria itu. Kakiku terasa berat untuk sekedar menapak. Hatiku hancur seketika menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Atau mungkin sudah hancur tak berbentuk karna saking seringnya.

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat suamiku pergi dengan wanita lain malah tak jarang dia tak pulang dengan alasan sibuk kerja di kantor untuk bermain dengan para wanitanya.

Ya, Akasuna no Sasori adalah salah satu cassanova paling terkenal di Suna dan dia adalah suamiku. Lantas setelah mengetahui fakta yangmenjadi rahasia umum itu apa yang kulakukan? Terlebih 'cukup sering' melihatnya bersama wanita lain dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Marah?

Sudah pasti. Tapi apa yang 'bisa' kulakukan?

Aku tak ingin dia menceraikanku. Aku terlampau takut dia meninggalkanku dan anak kami yang berada dalam kandunganku. Mungkin, sebaiknya aku menutup mata dan menganggap ini semua tak pernah terjadi. Sungguh menyedihkan, bukan?

Ini semua karna salahku yang mengikatnya dengan pernikahan yang berakar suram ini. Tak berdasarkan cinta. Karna aku yang pura-pura hamil dan memaksanya untuk menikah denganku. Karna keegoisanku namanya tercoreng dengan aib itu. Semuanya salahku!

Dan inilah balasan untukku. Atas semua yang kulakukan padanya. Seharusnya aku bersyukur karna dia tak pernah marah padaku. Setidaknya, tepat didepanku. Tapi, aku pun tau dia tak pernah mencintaiku. Kenapa ini sungguh menyakitkan?

**TES**

"Kau menangis, Sakura. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino padaku. Aku tau dari sorot matanya dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, aku tak mau dia tau apa yang kulihat.

Cukup aku saja… meski itu telah menjadi rahasia umum.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Sakura?"

Lagi

Ino menanyakan hal yang sama tapi, aku terlampau shock hingga aku tak tau kalau aku menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Pig. Aku baik-baik saja! Aku hanya kelilipan debu"

Kataku sambil tertawa garing.

Bohong!

Aku tau cara yang terbaik untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini adalah dengan kebohongan. Dan Ino sepertinya juga mengetahui kebohonganku itu namun tetap bersikap biasa seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk terlalu cepat. Itu sangat mencurigakan, bahkan aku yang berbohong sekalipun sampai mengetahui gelagat tingkahku yang tak biasa ini.

"Ayo pulang!"

Aku menarik tangan kiri Ino yang bebas dari barang belanjaan dan menyeretnya untuk mencari taksi.

'Maafkan aku, Ino. Hanya kebohongan ini yang tak dapat kukatakan padamu'

**END of Sakura POV**

XXX

Sasori mendecih sebal. Padahal hanya beberapa jam atau bahkan menit, tapi dirinya sudah tak tahan ingin pulang dan menemui istrinya yang telah menjadi sesosok yang tak dikenalnya. Sosok pembohong ulung yang dapat memainkan berbagai peran dengan mudah.

Bisa menjadi sesosok perempuan lemah yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Menjadi sesosok istri yang patuh dan mencintainya sepenuh hati namun disisi lain teguh dan kuat dalam pendiriannya.

Menjadi sosok penipu yang membohonginya dan seluruh keluarganya.

Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung apa lagi peran yang dimainkan istrinya kali ini.

Segera Sasori menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamar tamu untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket oleh keringat dan beberapa 'bekas percintaan' nya dengan mainan barunya.

**DEG.**

Jantung Sasori seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat sebuah testpack yang tergeletak di atas wastafel yang menampakkan hasil berupa dua garis strip merah. Sasori tau benar arti dari dua garis strip tersebut yang berarti 'siapa pun' yang menggunakannya testpack itu telah hamil. Entah kehamilan itu diinginkan atau tidak.

Bola mata pria bersurai merah maroon itu memerah, hidungnya mendengus marah dan giginya bergemeltuk keras menahan murka. Sakura benar-benar sudah kelewatan!

"Wanita Jalang!"

**PRANG**

Sasori meninju kaca yang ada dihadapannya dengan kekuatan penuh demi meluapkan amarahnya yang tak dapat dibendungnya. Kaca wastafel itu telah berubah bentuk menjadi kepingan kecil berserakan di lantai. Darah segar menetes dan tersapu oleh aliran air yang mengalir dari shower yang tadi dibiarkannya menyala.

Sasori benar-benar muak dengan tipu muslihat Sakura kali ini. Sempat terbesit rasa bahagia di hatinya saat dahulu kala mendengar perihal kehamilan istrinya. Rasa bahagia itu kian memuncak seiring dengan rasa bangganya karna kesadaran bahwa sebentar lagi dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Namun, semua perasaan itu jatuh berkeping-keping meninggalkan bukan hanya sekedar luka, tapi lubang kekecewaan yang tak berdasar saat wanita itu mengakui bahwa dia telah berbohong padanya perihal kehamilannya agar dirinya mau menikahi wanita itu. Seolah wanita itu tak memberi pilihan padanya.

Dengan kasar Sasori meraih smartphone yang berada di Sakura celananya dan menekan nomor yang dihafalnya diluar kepala. Segera menghubungi seseorang yang dicarinya itu.

"_Moshi-moshi, Tayuya bisakah kau kemari? __Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang!"_

"_Bagaimana dengan istrimu?"_

"_Dia pergi"_

"_Baiklah aku akan kesana"_

"_Cepatlah"_

**BIIP**

Sambungan itu berlalu dengan cepat.

XXX

Pertama kali melihat sepatu hak tinggi yang tak dikenalnya berjejer manis di samping deretan sepatunya dan suaminya, Sakura benar-benar curiga. Perasaannya tak tenang.

Setelah melewati ruang tamu dan kamar tamu kecurigaannya kian terasa nyata. Apalagi saat mendengar suara aneh yang berada di kamar utama. Suara aneh itu semakin jelas berupa desahan dan geraman kepuasan. Sakura membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar.

Dan coba tebak apa yang dilihat oleh iris emerald Sakura?

Suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain di kamar mereka berdua!

_Great! Good Job!_

Sasori kau telah benar-benar menghancurkan hati istrimu

Tanpa piker panjang wanita beriris emerald itu berlari keluar dari rumah. Tak tentu arah membiarkan tapak kakinya membawanya entah kemana.

**TES**

Tetes air matanya membasahi tiap jengkal tanah yang ditapakinya. Tapi Sakura menghiraukannya.

TBC

bagi yang menunggu chap 2 nya. akan akemi update pas hari terakhirnya aja deh ye (ga ada yang nunggu kali –a)

betewe eniwe baswe itu hari terakhirnya kapan ye ? #buagh (LOL)

yang tau tolong kasih tau akemi via ripyu, PM, DM anything. Dari hati ke hati juga boleh dah (pletak XD)

Salam damai

Akemi M.R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: standart warning applied. ****AU. Typos bertebaran, alur loncar-loncat, tanda baca nyasar, cerita ga jelas, EYD melenceng dari yang sudah berlaku dll.**

**.**

**.**

Holla, AkemiLicious! (bejeked XD)

Udah pada kangen ama Akemi kagak? (H2C)

Krik krik krik krik

(pundung)

xxxxxxx

Fic berjudul 'Too Late' dengan mengambil tema 'Achilless Heel' ini didedikasikan khusus untuk event F3 SasoriSaku sekaligus menjadi fic dengan pair SasoriSaku pertama saya. Jadi, Maaf jika mengecewakan.

Dan perlu diketahui pula, say tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun baik yang berupa materiil maupun non materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini. (padahal pengen T.T)

.

.

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide dengan author lain. Ide ini murni dari otak Akemi yang rada konslet. Mungkin bila ada kesamaan itu merupakan unsur ketidak sengajaan dan mungkin err.. jodoh?

#plakk XD

Happy Reading, Minna-san! :)

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Summary: Sakura hanya mengharapkan Sasori mau menikahinya dengan berbagai cara. Setelah tujuannya tercapai bukannya merasa bahagia namun rasa bersalah kian menggelayuti perasaannya. Sakura mengakui kebohongannya dan Sasori tak menerimanya. Segalanya berangsur-angsur memburuk. Rumah tangganya terancam hancur. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

.

.

Semua kisah pasti punya akhir dan kita pasti ingin akhir kisah kita bahagia meski yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Tapi setidaknya kita mengharapkannya,kan?

Setiap manusia pasti memiliki harapan walau terkadang, harapan itu tak sempat terwujud. Tapi, karena harapan itulah yang memotivasi kita untuk terus menjalani hidup.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Title: Too Late**

**Main Pair: Sasori A. x Sakura H.**

**Genre: Family & Drama**

**Xxxxxxx**

Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju suatu tempat yang takkan pernah terlupakan olehnya. Sebuah kedai kecil yang sudah tutup beberapa tahun yang lalu karena bangkrut. Di kedai itu, mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja karena mereka berdua basah kuyup kehujanan. Klasik memang tapi, itu menjadi salah satu kenangan yang termanis saat masa remaja mereka.

Di kedai itu pula Sakura memberikan bentuk cintanya pada saat hari valentine berupa sekotak coklat berbentuk hati dan dihias sedemikian rupa hingga Sasori tak dapat menahan air liurnya untuk sedetik menetes.

Dan di tempat itu pula awal dari semua kesalahannya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat lain. Kali ini, sebuah pondok mungil dengan arsitektur khas pedesaan. Di depan pondok itu terdapat taman kecil dan sebuah ayunan yang tak kalah mungil. Tempat ia biasanya bermain dengan anaknya, Akasuna no Matsuri. Meski hanya sebatas anak angkat.

Sakura perlahan berjalan pelan menuju pondok itu. Dirinya sudah menghadap sebuah pintu cokelat yang menghalanginya bertemu tatap dengan anak kesayangannya. Sempat terbesit rasa ragu di hatinya barang sejenak. Karena takut akan reaksi anaknya saat bertemu dengannya setelah tiga hari Sakura meninggalkannya untuk diasuh sementara oleh Nenek Chiyo, Nenek Sasori dan tak menjenguknya sekalipun.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka pelan. Menampakkan sesosok gadis mungil bersurai cokelat dan beriris sewarna madu.

"Matsuri-chan!"

"Kenapa Ibu ada disini!" Matsuri kecil buru-buru akan menutup pintu. Tapi, dengan cepat Sakura menahannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu! Matsuri-chan sayang. Ibu mau menjemputmu"

"Aku tidak mau! Aku benci Ibu!"

**BRAKK**

Pintu menutup dengan gebrakan yang cukup menggelegar.

"Pergi! Ibu tak menyayangiku lagi. Ibu hanya menyayangi Ayah!"

**DEG**

Sakura tau Matsuri menangis.

Itu terlihat jelas dari intonasi suaranya yang sedikit bergetar dan juga isak tangis yang gadis kecil itu tahan.

"Ibu menyayangimu juga, sayang"

"Ibu meninggalkanku!"

**TAP TAP TAP**

Sepertinya itu bunyi tapak kaki kecil Matsuri yang kian menjauh. Sakura tak tau tepatnya kapan, tapi perlahan rumah tangganya berangsur-angsur memburuk. Dimulai dari pengakuannya, keadaan rumah tangganya tercerai berai, perselingkuhan suaminya dan sekarang. Sakura rasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

Matsuri seharusnya tak pernah diambilnya dari panti asuhan yang menaunginya hanya untuk ditelantarkannya lagi. Sudah cukup gadis kecil itu menerima penderitaan sebagai anak pelacur jalanan, tak perlu Sakura menambahnya anak itu sudah menderita.

"Ibu akan kesini lagi besok, Matsuri-chan. Ibu mau mengajak Matsuri-chan jalan-jalan, ke wahana di taman kota dan berbelanja boneka. Matsuri-chan mau, kan?"

Tak ada respon.

Kenapa ini semua menjadi sangat rumit? Kenapa begitu menyesakkan? Kami-sama, beri aku kekuatan untuk bertahan. Pinta Sakura dalam hati.

Sekarang Sakura hanya dapat menyesali semuanya. Semua kesalahannya. Menyusuri samping rumah dan melihat dari sudut jendela mungil disana, anaknya menangis tersedu sedan karena dirinya dan Nenek Chiyo berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung kecil anak itu dengan sayang. Tangan keriputnya sedikit bergetar karena kekuatannya telah lapuk dimakan usia.

'Harusnya aku! Harusnya akulah yang ada disana dan menghiburnya!' Jerit Sakura pilu. Tapi, apakah ia sadar jika mungkin ia malah akan menyakiti hati Matsuri semakin dalam?

Sepanjang sisa hari itu, Sakura hanya berdiam di taman dekat komplek rumah Nenek Chiyo tinggal sambil menyesali semuanya.

"_Baby_ sayang" Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata. Usia kandungannya baru dua bulan, jadi belum terlalu mencolok.

"Maafkan Ibu ya _baby_ sayang! Harusnya saat ini _baby _berada di rumah yang hangat dan nyaman. Ibu tidak punya rumah, sayang. Ibu hanya punya sedikit kasih sayang untuk _baby_ dan Matsuri_-chan_. Apa _baby_ mau? _Baby_ tidak marah sama Ibu, kan?"

**TES**

Air matanya menetes tak dapat dibendungnya. Biasanya saat seperti ini, Matsuri akan menemaninya dengan celotehan riangnya menunggu kepulangan Sasori. Dan Sasori akan memberi kabar perihal kepulangannya atau mengiriminya bingkisan kecil oleh-oleh dari luar kota lewat pos. Tapi, sekarang?

Xxxx

Esok harinya buru-buru Matsuri menyeret Nenek orang tua (angkat)nya yang renta dengan semangat.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Matsuri-_chan_?"

"Aku tidak ingin Ibu datang menjemputku"

**DEG**

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak. Begitu bencinyakah Matsuri padanya?

Langkah kakinya sekejap tertunda. Terhenti di tempat. Jika dirinya menemui gadis kecil itu saat ini, yang terjadi malah anak itu akan lari darinya dan tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Mungkin harusnya Sakura memberinya waktu seperti halnya dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu kan sayang pada Matsuri-chan. Jadi, wajar jika Ibu rindu dan ingin bertemu dengan Matsuri-chan"

"Ibu hanya menyayangi Ayah! Ibu tidak menyayangi Matsuri lagi, buktinya Ibu meninggalkanku dan melupakanku. Nenek tidak mengerti!"

Kenapa?

Kenapa semua orang tak pernah mengerti perasaan Matsuri yang terluka ?

Terluka karena Ibunya lebih menyayangi Ayah angkatnya daripada dirinya. Apa hanya karena dirinya adalah anak angkat? Jadi tak berhak menerima kasih sayang dari siapapun? Apa Matsuri tak pantas menerima semuanya selama ini?. Padahal sepengetahuan Matsuri, Ayahnya saja tak pernah terlihat tersenyum pada Ibunya. Tapi kenapa?

Tapak kaki kecil Matsuri menjauh. Berlari menjauhi Neneknya. Berharap berlaku juga pada kenyataan yang membuntutinya tapi, Matsuri sadar itu tak mungkin. Matsuri menghiraukan Nenek Chiyo yang berusaha menghentikannya.

**TIINTT**

Terlambat. Suara nyaring klakson sejenak menyadarkan gadis kecil itu dan membuatnya membelalak kaget dan panic saat tubuhnya seolah terpaku di tempat. Tak bisa bergerak. Matsuri terlalu shock. Bahkan lidahnya pun kelu. Yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini hanya berteriak berharap semoga ada yang menolongnya

"ARGGHH"

**BRUUAAKK**

"Matsuri-chan!"

Matsuri terdorong menjauh saat seseorang 'asing' menabraknya untuk menolongnya. Matsuri hanya merintih kesakitan dan berniat melihat keadaan penolongnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa penolongnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ibu (angkat)nya sendiri.

"IBUUUU!"

Matsuri sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit ditangannya yang solah menggerogotinya dan dikakinya yang sepertinya terkilir akibat menabrak batu saat jatuh mendarat beberapa detik yang lalu. Dengan berderai air mata Matsuri menghampiri Ibunya yang telah bersimbah darah untuk menyelamatkannya. Berkorban untuknya.

"Ibu! Ibu jangan pergi. Jangan meninggalkan Matsuri lagi!"

Gadis kecil itu memeluk tubuh Ibunya yang telah kotor diwarnai darah dan debu.

"Aku akan menelpon Ayah. Ibu bertahanlah!"

Beruntung, ponsel Sakura hanya retak parah namun, masih dapat digunakan untuk sekedar menghubungi seseorang via sambungan telefon.

Wanita beriris emerald itu menggeleng lemah menanggapi pernyataan anaknya. "Sayang, maafkan Ibu"

Matsuri menggeleng lebih kencang menegaskan maksudnya seiring dengan isak tangis kencang diwarnai air mata yang deras.

"Tidak, Ibu. "

"Maaf atas semuanya. Jangan menghubungi Ayah. Bilang saja padanya jika Ibu meminta Ayah membaca buku diary Ibu. Ibu sayang Ayah. Tapi, Ibu lebih sayang pada Matsuri. Sangat sayang!"

Dan itu adalah kata terakhir yang diucapkan wanita beriris emerald cantik itu dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang kotor tapi entah kenapa masih terlihat menawan dan anggun di mata Matsuri. Kegelapan menarik kesadaran Sakura hingga titik terbawah, lebih dalam hingga kegelapan itu menyelimutinya. Merengkuhnya erat.

Xxx

Sasori telah menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri dengan tangannya sendiri pula. Itu bukan kiasan, itu kenyataan yang dipaparkan sebenar-benarnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat wanita kuat itu menangis.

Hanya karena air mata buaya itu, Sasori sampai seperti ini? tapi kenapa di kedalaman sorot emerald itu, Sasori melihat sebuah kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang dalam. Sasori benar-benar bingung.

Rasa bersalah menggerogotinya hingga membuat Sasori sesak. Seolah pasokan udara di sekitarnya menipis. Sasori menjambak rambutnya guna melampiaskan semua emosinya.

**Drrrt..Drrttt**

Getar ponsel hitam itu mengalihkan perhatian sang cassanova. Pria bersurai merah bata itu melihat layar smartphone-nya yang menampilkan id si penelpon membuat Sasori malas mengangkatnya. Tapi, sepertinya si penelpon juga tak kalah kekeuh hingga membuat Sasori mau tak mau menjawab panggilan itu. Sasori ingin sedikit waktu untuk menjernihkan segalanya. Apa Sakura begitu kejam hingga untuk memberikannya sedikit waktu pun wanita itu menolak?

"Ada apa Sakura? Jangan menelpon jika tak ada yang benar-benar penting"

"Ibu kecelakaan"

Xxxxxxx

Kenapa semua ini terjadi?

Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Sekarang yang dapat dilakukan pria bersurai merah bata itu hanya mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu dan berdo'a semuanya akan membaik.

Tapi kenapa?

Toh jika Sakura tak ada malah baik,kan?

Jadi, tak ada yang melihat dirinya seperti seorang bajingan dan perempuan di ruangan itu memerankan peran sebagai korban. Jika Sakura tak ada, maka tak ada pula yang akan menipunya sekaligus memanipulasi dirinya beserta seluruh keluarganya dengan tampang polosnya dan segala sikap sok sucinya.

Jika Sakura tak ada bereskan masalahnya?

Tapi kenapa Sasori merasa semuanya jadi semakin kacau?

Semuanya salah. Kenapa jadi serumit ini. dan Sasori akui bahwa terang-terangan becinta dengan wanita lain di depan istrinya sendiri sudah benar-benar kelewatan. Dan kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

Padahal semuanya sudah terlambat. Semoga Sakura mau memaafkannya atau paling tidak tidak membencinya itu sudah cukup bagi Sasori. Untuk saat ini. Sasori bersumpah akan memperjuangkannnya kembali.

"Arggghh!"

**KRREK**

Buru-buru Sasori menghampiri sang dokter yang terlihat sedikit letih setelah menjalankan operasi untuk sang pasien.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?"

Sang Dokter memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami. Tapi, kami tak bisa menyelamatkan Ibu dan janin yang dikandungnya"

Saat itu seolah waktu berhenti berjalan. Saat itu Sasori benar-benar terpukul. Dan merasa muak pada dirinya sendiri.

Jadi, Sakura jujur padanya mengenai kehamilannya, meskipun wanita itu tidak mengatakannya secara verbal. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura sudah menunjukannya secara jelas padanya.

Tapi, kenapa dirinya malah membalasnya dengan… kejahatan yang tak termaafkan. Menghianati kepercayaan Sakura padanya.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ayah, aku akan tinggal dengan Nenek Chiyo. Ibu meminta Ayah untuk membaca buku diary Ibu. Matsuri sayang Ayah!"

Matsuri belum sempat mengatakan sayang pada Sakura. Wanita yang sangat menyayanginya mungkin melebihi seorang Ibu kandung. Matsuri tak ingin dirinya terlambat mengatakannya lagi, meski pada seseorang yang hanya menyayanginya lewat materi. Tapi, setidaknya mau mengakuinya sebagai anaknya.

Gadis kecil itu memeluk leher Sasori singkat setelah itu berlari menggandeng Nenek Chiyo yang menunggunya di ujung koridor. Nenek Chiyo berusaha membungkuk dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu dan ia mengangguk paham.

Sekarang, giliran Nenek Chiyo yang menghampiri cucu kesayangannya. Menepuk pundak pria merah bata itu pelan, berusaha menyalurkan kepedulian, perhatian serta duka citanya yang mendalam terkait peristiwa mengenaskan yang menimpa keluarga mereka. "Bertahanlah, Nak! Aku percaya padamu"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian anak beserta menantunya, Nenek Chiyo memeluk Sasori dengan sayang dan pria itu tak menolaknya. Sasori selalu menolak untuk dipeluk, karena beranggapan bahwa dipeluk orang tua itu memalukan. Tapi, pengecualian untuk saat ini. Karena dirinya memang membutuhkannya.

Sasori terlalu shock untuk sekedar menjawab apapun. Hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai persetujuan.

Matsuri berbalik sebentar dan berkata pada ayahnya dengan lirih, "Ibu berkata Ibu juga sayang pada Ayah. Aku pergi Ayah". Setelahnya mereka berdua benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendiri.

Terpuruk, kehilangan, kecewa, sedih, marah dan muak. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Xxxxxxx

Buku harian itu hanya buku biasa yang ditulis pada sampulnya 'Diary' dengan tulisan khas Sakura yang kaku dan indah. Di dalamnya terdapat satu foto pernikahan mereka yang dicetak sedang. Pria itu membukanya pelan.

Kosong.

Tak ada tulisan apapun. Apa benar ini bukunya? Sempat Sasori merasa tak yakin. Tapi, di lembar terakhir buku sederhana itu terdapat sebuah catatan bertanggalkan 16 agustus. Dua hari sebelum Sakura membawa pergi anak mereka bersamanya dan takkan pernah kembali.

Tepat di hari dirinya menghianati dan melukai hati Sakura terang-terangan di depan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Sepertinya Sakura menulisnya sebelum ia pergi dari rumah mereka atau malah Sakura menganggapnya neraka baginya?

.

_Sasori-kun_

_Maaf._

_Terlalu banyak luka yang ku torehkan padamu._

_Karena kebohonganku._

_Karena keegoisanku_

_Karena semua kesalahanku._

_Mungkin kau takkan pernah memaafkanku. __Aku pantas mendapatkanya._

_Tapi, jelas aku bukanlah wanita yang pantas mendampingimu._

_Habis kau terlalu sempurna, sih!_

.

Sasori tersenyum pedih. Pernah Sakura mengatakan kata terakhir itu dengan nada bercanda saat dulu ia melamar gadis cantik itu.

.

_Aku menyerah._

_Aku mundur saja_

_Terima kasih atas semuanya._

_Semua kenangan serta semua yang kau berikan untukku_

_Aku yakin aku tak akan dapat membalasnya._

_Jadi,_

_Yang dapat kulakukan hanya merelakanmu 'memilih' wanita yang kau cintai_

_Aku harap kau bahagia_

_Aku suka senyummu._

_Aku suka segalanya tentangmu_

_Dan_

_Yang terakhir,_

_Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu._

_Akasuna no Sasori_

_**Sakura**_

.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Akasuna no Sakura"

Meski Sasori sadar semuanya telah terlambat.

~THE END~

A/N: what the? Kenapa ceritanya nyinetron gini T.T

Azz yasutralah, mao gimana lagi -a


End file.
